Kisses on the Cheek
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Just a little summary to see, this is a request for Jeremy!


This story takes place in the Bert and Ernie universe. I always saw Kermit the Frog so serious, and rarely smiling on Sesame Street: Kermit and Joey sing the alphabet. He always had an angry look on his face, or a shocked look. Never a smile on him. Or something like that. So Jeremy and I came up with this little gem.

Special thanks to Jeremy Sonic FrogTable for giving me the idea in my head!

It was morning in Bert and Ernie's house. Bert and Ernie, and Leap were in the kitchen thinking of something, when Kermit suddenly entered. He had a frown on his face, couldn't go to sleep, and looked like he would get angry if someone were to approach him.

"Good morning, Kermit!" Bert greeted his Muppet friend.

Kermit poured himself a glass of milk, and left without a word.

"See you, frog." Ernie said, but never hearing a reply from Kermit.

"What's with Kermit?" Leap asked.

Bert sighed, shaking his head. "He's just a bit grouchy like Oscar since he's been lecturing and news reporting on Sesame Street more than usual."

Ernie asked, "More than usual, Bert?"

Bert nodded, "Yes, Ernie. It's taking a troll, um, toll on him. He could never go to sleep, since he's stressed out thinking the news reporting has gone wrong in some Sesame Street sketches."

"Has he?" Leap asked.

"Eh, about three or four times," Ernie replied, making a so-so gesture with his hand.

Leap looked worriedly at the living room where Kermit was at.

"Poor Kermit, I wish there was something we could do for him." Leap said.

Bert laughed a little. "Good luck with that. Bert and I tried to help him relax, and he wound up with his head in the clouds.

"His head appeared in the clouds?!" Leap shrieked.

Ernie chuckled. "No, Leap. Kermit the Frog's not that kind of jerk. Even when being a grouch like Oscar. He literally broke my bed with his head appearing in it.

"Yikes." Said Leap.

"Uh-huh." Bert agreed, shaking his head.

Leap was not discouraged, however. Bert and Ernie might have bad luck in trying to get Kermit the Frog to relax, but it couldn't help to try.

"Well, I'm gonna help Kermit the Frog then!" Leap announced cheerfully, with his hands out.

Bert and Ernie looked at Leap before suddenly bursting out with laughter, their cheeks turning bright pink. Rimshot heard offscreen

"Nice one, Leap!" Bert giggled.

"Yeah, you had us going there for a second." Ernie giggled too.

But Bert and Ernie stopped as he looked how serious Leap was.

"Wait, you're serious about that?" Bert shouted.

"Didn't you hear what we just said?! I know you want to help Kermit the Frog, but he's too… well, uh, aggressive right now to reason with." Ernie said.

"I know." Leap agreed. "But I feel horrible for him having to deal with this. He just needs someone to be there for him."

"Good luck, then." Bert and Ernie said, before heading out towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Leap asked.

"We'd rather not be here when you confront Kermit." Ernie said.

"Besides, if he had his head in the clouds when **we** confronted him, then he would literally destroy our beds like you do." Bert said.

"Uhhh…"

"Well, bye-bye now!" Bert and Ernie slammed the door, leaving Kermit and Leap as the only residents inside this house.

Leap sighed as he approached the ticking time bomb that was Kermit.

"Hiya, Kermit!" Leap greeted cheerfully, as he leaped on the couch that Kermit was seated on.

Kermit didn't make any reaction. He just glared at the television in front of him.

"Whatcha watchin, Kerm?" Leap asked, looking at the television as well. Only static was seen in the screen, not the emergency alert system, just static.

"Wow! I'd never seen this program before!" Leap said in a happy tone.

Kermit grumbled while still staring at the static-filled TV. Leap bit his lip, thinking on what to do next.

"Can you really resist this face?" Leap got up from the couch, and faced Kermit making the best cute face that he could. It was bit of a secret weapon for Leap if something wanted something his way. 99% of the time people would look at his face, making it sure plus that it would wipe the grouchiness out of Kermit.

This wasn't one of the times. Kermit just stared at Leap, his black eyes only showing no sign of cracking under the face his little green froggy was making at him.

Leap stopped using his secret weapon, sitting down on the couch, hopeless on what to do to help Kermit the Frog.

Unless, uh, no. That was no good. But it just might work.

Leap began to think, to think of a new plan brewing inside his mind. He turned to Kermit the Frog, he gave him a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

Kermit gasped as he let himself out of Leap's grasp, and fell onto the floor. Leap looked at him, and started giggling seeing the blush creep on the Muppet frog's cheeks.

"Leap…why…why…" Kermit was speechless on why the green frog would do that.

Luckily Leap did the answering for him. "You seemed really grouchy the past few days, so I thought I would make you feel better!"

"By kissing me?" Kermit said.

Leap shrugged, seeing nothing wrong with what he did.

"What? We're close friends, so it's not like it's wrong or anything. Besides, we LeapFrog frogs express friendship a bit more different than you Muppet frogs do."

"I can see that, Leap." Kermit deadpanned, joining Leap on the couch.

"So…do you still feel like a grouch?" Leap asked, uncertain if his plan actually worked.

Kermit chuckled, shaking his head. "You silly green frog…I will always act like a grouch when these days happen."

Leap lowered his head in disappointment.

"Just not this one time." Leap turned to look at Kermit who had a small smile on his face. He still looked tired, but his bitter mood was now gone.

Leap the Frog squealed in happiness as he tackled Kermit into a hug, and giving him as many kisses on Kermit the Frog's cheeks as possible despite the green Muppet frog's protest.

Darius Kamron Whitehead: Okay, now let me set the record straight for you guys. These kisses were meant in a best frogs/brotherly sort of way. This is Darius Kamron Whitehead, signing out. {turns off the television set}


End file.
